It's A New Coven
by Peeta's Lover 0001
Summary: Laurent changed Bella and she made her own coven. She's over the Cullens. But what happens when they show up? And Bella makes them think she is in love with her best friend? Read to find out.
1. Arrival

"Bella, why do we have to go back to school? If we go all were going to do is draw attention to ourselves. We'll be known as the parent-less teenagers from California who look like angels. I don't want to go." Alison said when we were in the car, we were heading back to Forks. After 40 years of living in Spain this will be very interesting. It has been 50 years since Laurent changed me. I decided we should come back to Forks and go to school. I am now the leader of my coven. We took the last name Hills.

"Because, Alison, if we don't go to school people will become suspicious like they did in Seattle. And it will be good to get out of the house more ofton." Ryan said, answering for me. I smiled, he was my best friend. We started dating a couple years back, but when I decided that it wouldn't work out I broke up with him. We still flirted with each other though. And we would comfort each other with kisses instead of hugs. We were like friends that had feelings for each other but not doing anything about it. This is why we do it. We want to know someone will always be there for them. This is the only way we know that we will.

"Thank you Ryan." I say and I put my arm on his shoulder and let it fall down to his hand and we hold hands. See, this is what I mean.

Brianna rolls her eyes and coughs so she can get Ryan's attention he looked over at her, "So, when we get their we go to gym first, right?" she says and he nods his head.

With Sarah and Sam's "supernatural gift" we got all the classes together. Sam and Sarah have the power to make people do what they want them to do.

Alison pulls her blonde hair up into a bun and it brought out her features really well, with her thin lips and great bone structure she thinks she is the best looking in the whole coven.

Ryan's hair is a dark brown, and his skin is the palest of the family. Which –for some reason- makes him look so incredibly beautiful. I remember seeing him as a human, and thinking that I had to change him. I wanted to keep him forever. And I did just that. He's mine. Even if were nothing but the friends-in-denial. I smiled at that thought.

Sarah's hair is the same exact shade as mine. Her eyebrows are thin and her skin is the perfect shade, I don't know how…but her skin is the same as when she was human.

Brianna has the curliest hair I have ever seen, but she makes it work. She has the perfect smile that makes you freeze and stare, or at least that's what boys do when we walk by.

Sam…oh how do I describe Sam, great blonde hair, awesome smile, a stare that is mysterious and sexy at the same time. He's …Sam.

I pull into the Forks High parking lot. Brianna bounces out of the car and immediately goes over to a group of boys an begins to flirt. She _loves _to mess with minds. Sarah comes out next and comes to my side, she is my little shadow. She follows me and drags Sam with her, but Sam wants her happy so he allows her to drag him. He says when you love someone you want them happy. Then you complain when they are gone. I laughed at that. Ryan puts his arm around my waist and begins to walk me into the school. Alison is already in school silently humming a song to her self. I think that she would be lost without her Ipod.

I notice the song she is singing, I think the lyrics in my head.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me!_ I am stopped by Ryan kissing my lips. I laugh when he pulls away. He hates that song. I almost forgot that he could read my mind. If I could still blush, the things I thought about him would make me when we laughed under his breath. But I bet half of the things he thinks are about me. And I bet he doesn't want me to hear them. "Oh how right you are." He says and then I laugh. "So, what do you think about?" I say raising my eyebrows. "I think it's clear, I think about you." He says with his signature smile.

"Bel_la!_ You have to see this!" Alison said. I ran over to her –at human speed of course. "What!?" I ask her. She points and I see what she is talking about, two _very _recognizable people were coming out of the forest. Alice and Jasper. Then I smell them. I turn around and there they were. The Cullens walk into the school and lean against the wall. I pull down my hair and hide my face. I pull my mental shield over my family. I will _not _have them get into my life again. I grab Ryan and burry my face into his chest. He looks over at them and realizes. He hugs me and pulls me into the corner.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Okay, I have links on my profile for what I think the characters should look like.

I got them off the internet, some of them might be like, stars I don't know or people you know. I don't know…I just searched, teenagers…so…yeah.

another thing: i will update, but I might take a while (don't kill me) school, work, chores, siblings, drama. Oh my! (lol, I am SUCH a dork,)

last thing: I have a poll up on my profile. So get you butt on down there and vote!!! :)))

-Mackenzie


	3. Running Into Them

_**A/N: Hey! Next chapter! I told you I'd update soon! I am thankful to those who added me too their favorite author/story list! (smiley) If you**_** still **_**haven't checked out my profile I **_**think **_**I have a poll up and I have links to pictures of what I think the characters look like. Sorry about the shortness...it looked longer on word...**_

_**Well…on with the story. OH YEAH: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **_

Ryan told me to go home. I was thankful that he noticed. He also told me he was telling everyone who they are. Without me there they had to be careful about what they think.

What with Brianna and her "special skill" (telekinesis) that doesn't help at all. Sarah and Sam have persuasion…I guess that could help with persuading them to think they don't know me? No…they wouldn't do that. They don't like doing it on vampires, it drains them of blood and makes them thirsty for some reason. Ryan reads minds…that doesn't help with the Cullens not figuring out who I am and that I'm there. And Alison only has her perky personality and good looks. They had no way of controlling thoughts without my shield.

But I can't go back….

_**Two days later…(I say in that really annoying voice in shows like Spongebob. Yes, I watch Spongebob.)**_

"Bella, this is insane. You're the one who told us to go to school, you have to go too!" Sarah said. After two days of not going to school she has been telling me to go back for three hours. "Fine, Sarah, if it makes you happy, I'll go tomorrow." I say once I couldn't take it anymore. "Yay!" she said and gave me a quick hug and ran off to tell everyone else. They were all out hunting.

Four minutes later they are back and we all discussed what I should do. "We have one class with the little pixie…two classes with the blonde male, and four with that Edward fellow." Sam says, he looks into my eyes and nods his head. "Okay." I say and look at the clock. Eight AM? Already!? Well…time to get to school.

***

I pulled into the school's driveway and my hands freeze on the door handle. Brianna sighs and opens my door. "Your majesty." She says in a sarcastic voice and gestures me out of the car. I get out of the car and hear Ryan growl at some thought. Knowing teenagers it was probably about me…and them…. Ugh!

Sam laughs at my face and Ryan's growl. "Teenagers will be teenagers, Bella." Sam says and he walks into school. Sarah follows and Alison stays with me. "Bella, today will be _fine_." She says, and I believe her. Ryan growls again and this time I laugh. "What is it now, Mr. over protective?" I say while laughing and he looks at me. "They know you're here." He says, I roll my eyes and pretend not to care. "Who cares?" I say with a sigh and walk to my first class. English.

I sit in the middle of Brianna and Alison. It was in the middle of class when we started smelling vampires. Then They walked in. All three. Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

"Ah, Cullens, your late. Why don't you sit by the Hills for right now?" Our teacher, Mrs. Dolly, said when they walked in. I heard a growl come from Edward and Ryan at the same time and I sink into my seat, they look at each other then both at me. I wave at both of them and pay my attention to Mrs. Dolly and not to any vampires. Just act human and don't brake down. I kept thinking to myself.

English didn't end fast enough, I could feel their eyes glued to me. I could feel Ryan tense up in his chair behind me and I could hear Alison mumbling lyrics to a song beside me. When the bell finally rang I was out of my chair and told myself to get out, but I couldn't make my feet move. It was as if my shoes were glued to the floor. But much stronger. I see Sam and Sarah leaving, looking at me over their shoulders and Ryan talking to Alison about some sort of taste in music, and Brianna is trying to get my attention.

I finally get my feet to move and run out of the room. Making sure to stay at human pace.

Only to run straight into Emmett and Rosalie Cullen in the hallway. They stare at me in amazement.

"Bella?" _**(wouldn't I be totally evil to stop here?) **_Emmett said and Rosalie is frozen with shock. People stare at us. Were unmoving and probably not showing any chest movements to indicate breathing.

"Guys, move." I whisper and me and Rosalie put a strand of hair behind our ears and Emmett shifted his weight to another foot. "Hey." I say with a sigh of relief and wait for their answer.

"Hey…." Emmett says and he shakes his head. "Bella…it's so good to see you!" Rosalie said and gathered me in for a hug. I hesitate at first and then awkwardly hug her back. I am taken aback at her sudden kindness. Rosalie had never liked me. I guess 50 years without me did something to her? My statement turned into a question in my head. Rosalie releases me and I nod my head. "Good to see you too…see you around." I say and walk to my next class.

***

My classes are over for now…time for lunch, which promises to have a meeting with the Cullens. Were going to have to stay calm. Very calm.

My family buy the unneeded food and begin to pick at it with our forks. I see the Cullens walk into the lunch room. Oh no! They're heading towards her table….

_**BTW:**_

_**Brianna: Telekinesis**_

_**Sam/Sarah: Persuasive**_

_**Ryan: Reads Minds**_

_**Alison: No gifts**_


	4. Lunch Time

_**A/N: Hey, next chapter is up. Sorry it's been so long…I promise I will try to start a day by day thing. I am trying to make the chapters longer…. So uh…yeah. Enjoy shapter three!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!**_

_**Previously: **_

_**My classes are over for now…time for lunch, which promises to have a meeting with the Cullens. Were going to have to stay calm. Very calm.**_

_**My family buys the unneeded food and begins to pick at it with our forks. I see the Cullens walk into the lunch room. Oh no! They're heading towards her table….'**_

_**Now:**_

"Hello!" Alice says –no yells- in a very high pitched voice. The rest of the Cullens standing behind her. Emmett is practically jumping up and down…I don't know what has him all glad and excited…it couldn't be me…could it? I mean, that thing with Rosalie…and Emmett shaking his head with that smile. Alice being this excited…. Am _I_ the one causing the excitement? No…they didn't want me. They left.

I put my shield up around my family and focus on my food, twirling pasta with a fork and let someone else do the talking. "Hello, do you need something?" Sam asks Alice, already knowing that the answer is yes. "Um, yea. I was wondering if you guys would be able to come over to our house." Alice said, moving her head, trying to make eye contact with me. "Um…that isn't up to me…Bella?" Sam says and I look up as if just noticing what was going on. "Yeah?" I ask and Sam rolls his eyes. "Cullens? Their house? Tonight?" he says as if I am a four year old and this is the fortieth time he's had to ask me. "Um, yeah…sure." I say in a quiet voice and Alison pats me on the knee under the table.

"Great!" Alice says and I look at Emmett again…he is jumping still. "Emmett, what's wrong?" I ask giggling a little at the sight of Emmett –someone who wrestles bears for fun- jumping with glee. "Bella! I haven't seen you in what? 50 years! Your, like, my little sister! And you look _hot_!" He says and his bouncing stops when Edward, Ryan, and Rosalie growl at him. "Oh, come _on!_" Emmett says and earns himself a couple of glares from his family and a lot from mine. I think I am the only one enjoying this. "It's okay Emmett. _Ryan is overreacting_." I say and elbow Ryan in the rib cage. He makes an exaggerated _yelp_ and holds his side. I roll my eyes.

"Anyways…. Tonight, our house. Seven. You remember where it is right?" Rosalie says and I nod my head yes. Of coarse I do. "Great!" Rosalie says and she pulls a chair next to me and sits down.

Brianna is looking at her like she just smacked her square in the face. "Oh…do you mind if I sit here?" Rosalie asks as if she is asking some stranger his favorite color. "No…just…I don't know about Bella." Brianna says and I shrug. Rosalie takes her purse off her shoulder and leans down in the chair.

I notice Edward, Jasper, and Alice went silent and are looking at each other as if having a silent conversation. I also notice how I am becoming exhausted from holding my shield up so long…. I can let it down….

But as soon as I let it down I hear a growl from Edward and Ryan and Sarah's head shoot straight up. Sarah is looking at Edward waiting for him to say what has upset him so she could convince him it is nothing, and Ryan looks as if he is guilty…. Then it hits me. Ryan said half of the things he thinks are about me…. Edward reads minds….

I slid down in my chair and hit my forehead with my hand. I look at Ryan and Edward…. They're listening to each others thoughts. This won't end well. Will it?

To my relief Edward let out a final growl –earning a couple glances from students- and leaves the cafeteria. "Awkward…" Jasper says and I laugh a little laugh. "Defiantly." I say and sigh. That was my fault. Wasn't it? Yes. Yes it was.

"what was that about?" I say and look at Ryan. He pulls out his phone and begins to text. In a few seconds I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I roll my eyes. I take out the phone.

**Someone doesn't like the fact that you've moved on and thinks that I shouldn't be thinking those things I told you about. **

**That's all. **

I roll my eyes. "They're going to find out. He's going to tell them." I say and he shrugs. "Tell us what Bella?" Jasper says and I explain how me and Ryan used to date and everything that happened between us. They listen with some sort of curiosity that was freaking me out…especially Rosalie….

"Oh…" Alice says and looks down at her plate. She stares at her carrots and doesn't say another word. No one does.

I feel my phone vibrate again and I sigh that it isn't Ryan. But groan when I see who it is. It's Jacob.

**You've been in town for four days…and you haven't visited me yet?! Bella, is this about what happened last time???**

I don't reply. He isn't getting off the hook for what he did last time I saw him. No way in hell.

"Bella…are you ever going to forgive him?" Brianna says as she reads over my shoulder. "No." I say with no emotion. The bell rings and we all go to our classes.

I feel bad for Jasper, probably a lot of emotion to control in that short period of time.

**A/N: OOOO! WHAT'D JAKE DO THIS TIME??? READ TO FIND OUT! I SHOULD HAVE A CHAPTER UP IN THE NEXT 2-4 DAYS! (SMILEY) SO LIKE, ADD THIS SSTORY TO ALERTS AND STUFF LIKE THAT! **


	5. A Drink, A Kiss, A Fight

_**A/N: HEY! NEXT CHAPTER UP! YAAAY! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I OWN. HAHA. HA. HA. HAHA!!!**_

_**OKAY; **_

_**Previously:**_

_**I don't reply. He isn't getting off the hook for what he did last time I saw him. No way in hell.**_

_**"Bella…are you ever going to forgive him?" Brianna says as she reads over my shoulder. "No." I say with no emotion. The bell rings and we all go to our classes.**_

_**I feel bad for Jasper, probably a lot of emotion to control in that short period of time.**_

When the final bell rang, dismissing us for school, I sighed with relief and my head fell back in relief as well. I couldn't take it. Edward was in most of my classes, four, and the one that I noticed he wasn't in was Biology. Biology was my last class and he wasn't there. I thanked the lord he wasn't. Bio was the first place we talked to each other.

"Bella, I think you should forgive Jake." Alison had whispered in my ear during the middle and I got a lot of nods agreeing with her. "Not after last time. I'm surprised you mentioned it. Considering you are the one who almost got _killed_ by them _after _we signed a _peace _treaty." I said at the end of class. She looked down and I heard something that sounded like; you're right. I want to say of coarse I'm right, but the truth is I don't know what right means anymore.

**_***_**

"Bella, the Cullens will be here in four hours!" I hear Alison yell from downstairs, I cover my ears, I am up in the bar, we use this for the parties we host all the time. Alcohol…the one human drink vampires can have. And it still has the same affect. You drink to much and you get drunk. Then a hangover, I have always questioned this. Why do vampires get hangovers when drunk but not headaches ever?

I drink another shot glass and get up from the stool I was sitting on. I am having a hard time to stay upright and I fall over and am laughing uncontrollably. This is not going to be fun in the morning.

"Bella! How many times have I told you, never drink more then five. That seems to be all you can take now a days!" Ryan yells at me when he sees me on the floor. "I'm sorry…" I say and look at him."You know you have the prettiest face ever." I say and run my hand smoothly across his cold, rock hard skin. "Bella…you're drunk for sure." He said as I repeat the motion.

"I don't think I am." I say, even though a little part of my mind is screaming at me that I am. But hey, that is only a little part. The rest is telling me I'm not. Majority wins.

Ryan is now squatting down next to me and I am putting all my weight on my elbows, leaning against them. "Well you are, now lets get you upstairs and cleaned up before the Cull-" he begins to say but I interrupt him with a kiss.

He starts to struggle, the closet we've come to a kiss in the last five years as pecks on the cheek. This was a full-on-the-lips-passionate after five minutes he begins to kiss back, when I pull for air he moves to my throat. I roll my head back and begin to kiss him again.

As time goes on (Not sure how much) it turns into a fierce kiss. On that we both want. I tell myself I'm not drunk finally, because I'm not. I might have been a little on edge for the first few minutes…but now…I want this. I let my shield down, just to let him know for sure that I want this.

He chuckles and breaks apart a tiny bit, I am disappointed that he broke away but what he tells me brings a smile onto my face, "I want it too. Times like this make me question why we broke up." He said and begin kissing me. Not waiting for my reply.

We run to my room without being seen and the kiss turns more passionate. We both want this. I can tell. Is Ryan my real soul mate? Or is this just a cause of a kiss? Like every other teenager in the world? No…I want this…this isn't peer pressure. I kissed him. I mentioned it first. He didn't force me.

**_*** _**

** Three Hours Later…**

"Bella the Cullens are here…Oh my god!" Sarah screams as she came into the room. Me and Ryan look at her and I groan and throw a pillow at her. "Uh…the Cullens are…here…and…Oh my god!!!" she yelled and I laughed this time as did Ryan, we hopped out of bed.

Ryan put on his jeans and went downstairs…shirtless…that ought get the Cullens going…. I think with a hint of satisfactory. I pull on a red T-shirt with my favorite band on it. **(Any ideas what her favorite band should be?)** and some short shorts, they were jean shorts that ended right below my butt.

I run downstairs and get hugged by Esme in a seconds time. "Bella!" she squealed as she hugged me and then Emmett joins the hug and we go tumbling to the floor. Me laughing, Emmett squishing us, and Esme frowning. We get off the floor and I'm still laughing. "I missed you to Emmett." I say as I hug him properly. "Good to see you Bells." He says and I move over to Carlisle, "Carlisle!" I say and hug him and Alice is jumping by the time I realease him. "It's good to see my daughter again…." Carlisle's voice fades as he realizes I am not his daughter anymore. I feel bad for him and Esme. They probably feel like they lost me; lost their daughter. Which they did. I move over to Alice and Rosalie and I give both of them a hug. "And of coarse we missed our sister…." Rosalie said just like Carlisle, she realized we no longer have any kind of relationship. I am no longer connected to this family.

I move over to Edward and I try to hug him. But he backs me off. He looks mad. I raise my eyebrows, I try a hand. He shakes my hand. What the hell? I back away and sit on my couch. They are all still standing up, watching me sit by Ryan and Sarah. "Well are you going to sit down or are you going to stand and stare the whole time?" I ask while laughing. They all sit in the long sofa that makes a 90 degree angle so it fits the wall.

"So…Bella…how did you get changed? How did you find your new coven? What have you been doing the last couple years?" Carlisle asked me immediately.

"I was walking around in the forest, actually I was looking for…Jake…" I winced as I said his name, they noticed but said nothing. "When I ran into Laurent…he asked me where you were. Why you left and if I was protected. I answered his questions and he answered mine. That's when he told me about Victoria. She was hunting me. I begged him to change me…I didn't want to die…and he understood. He changed me and we traveled around a lot together. But when I decided to go back to a vegetarian lifestyle we went our separate ways, I was hunting in the woods when I ran into Ryan and Sarah…they were in a car wreck, losing blood quickly. I changed them and we made our own coven, I found Sam in the hospital when I was a nurse for the US army, he had been shot and I got to him milliseconds before his heart stopped. It was almost too late. Brianna and Alison were best friends…. Alison was raped and I changed her…then Brianna almost committed suicide. I stopped her and said she could see Alison again if she came with me, the Voulturi made me change her because she knew too much." I explained and all of them went silent. Ryan felt my awkwardness and held my hand.

Edward growled when I thought about the last few hours me and Ryan had had and Ryan growled. "Mind readers." I say under my breath and they notice, but once again nobody says anything. They are staring each other down…what did Edward think to set Ryan off? And what did it matter to Edward? I don't mean anything to him. He left. I moved on and he cant handle it.

Well he needs to shut up. He doesn't belong to me anymore and I don't belong to him.

Edward growls again and Ryan twitched, they both start to move and Brianna uses her power to pull them both back down to the seats. I mouth the words _thank you_ in Brianna's direction and she nods. That was too close.

"Calm down." I say and squeeze Ryan's hand a little. He squeezes mine in reply. He will behave.


	6. Chatting With Older Brother

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE FABULOUSLY WONDERFUL TWILIGHT!**

"_What is wrong with you two!" _Sarah yells and I roll my eyes, already knowing what it was. "Nothing, Sarah." Ryan said and Edward is looking out the window, past the forest and into the sky. He shook his head slowly.

"Okay!" Alison squealed. "So…does anyone like to shop!?" Alison squealed. Leave it to Alison to act like nothing just happened. I rolled my eyes, yes again, when Alice yelped and shot her hand into the air. Alison looked at me with a look that said, _raise your hand like pixie over here! _I sighed and put my hand up a little.

"Yay! My Bella likes to shop!!!" Alice squealed and was probably thinking of a date for us to go shopping. "Occasionally." I mumble and get another stern look from Alison, but this time Brianna and Sam join in. I roll my eyes….

What's up with me and rolling my eyes?

"So…Bella, that was odd…but, I was wondering if maybe…one day…you might forgive us…?" Esme said and the look in her eyes was painful to see. Especially when she tried to cover it up with a smile. "Esme, there is nothing to forgive…. I've…I've moved on. I have accepted the fact that you've left." I say and both Edward and Emmett looked super depressed to hear this. "Well, Bella, if you're happy now I guess I shouldn't take my daughter away from happiness. So whatever you're happy with…" Esme said and I nodded, "I am. Happy, I mean." I say in a hushed tone and Esme nods.

"Esme! Aren't you going to say something!" Rosalie says and Esme nods her head no. "What! Carlisle! Edward! Someone?!" Rosalie says and I want to tell her if it matters so much to tell me herself. "Bella please…come back with us! Please…" She says and I shake my head no. "I'm sorry, Rosalie, I truly am. I'm sorry to all of you…but this is my family now." I say and I stand up, releasing Ryan's hand, and stare out a window.

"Bella…" Alice says and she shakes her head, _seeing _that I'm not coming back with them. "Is it that you don't trust us anymore? We can fix that! We swear!" Emmett says and I sigh. "Emmett, I trust you. I trust all of you, But, I have a new family." I say and he wants to say something else, they all do, but Carlisle interrupts them.

"If it is what Bella wants we shouldn't argue with her. She has a new family and we have to accept that. We always knew she would have her own family." Carlisle says and I nod my head. I want them to leave me alone actually… come to think about it.

***

"Goodbye, Rosalie…" I say and she hugs me so hard that if I were a human I'd be dead. "Please…Bella…were…were not a family anymore." She said and walks to her car. I grab Emmett by the arm and pull him aside….

"What does she mean? You aren't a family anymore? Did I miss something? Well…I probably missed a lot of some-things…but what happened…?" I asked him and he sighed.

"When we left Bella, when we left you, Alice and Edward were so depressed. We didn't see them for weeks. And we only saw them when they finnaly gave in and went hunting. Esme tried to keep a straight face, saying that was what was best for you…and Carlisle…he stopped working in the hospital…he had more problems around humans them…like hundreds of years worth of working around blood was nothing compared to a few months around nothing but vampires. He gave a long scientific reason about how and why that happened…I didn't really listen. And Rose, she surprised us all, didn't talk for about two years unless it was to me." He said and I looked at the floor. He didn't mention one person. He didn't mention himself. I look at him, I look at him straight in the eyes.

"What about you? What did my absence do to you? What will it do to you?" I ask and he turns his head to escape my piercing stare.

"Bella, next to Edward, I was the worst. I gave up jokes…I didn't pick on anyone at all." He sighed, but continued. "Bella, it was like losing a little sister." He said and followed the rest out the door.

Like losing a little sister….

**Dear fellow readers, I know this is short. I am going to post one more tonight, I just wanted to end right there for some reason. I know…mean. But if your as awesome as my best friend (Who is desperately wanting more. Yes, she doesn't even get a little peak at what's going to happen!!! HAHA!) you will check out my story in about two hours. **

** I am going to be giving a little sneak peak (like a few lines) into the next chapter after each chapter. So here is your sneak peek into Chapter 6:**

_**Should I forgive him? Should I forgive him? My first love and my best friend, both fighting for forgiveness…. Should I let my depressing human days catch up with me? Or leave all of them behind, move the coven?**_

_** There's one more question I need to ask; Should I tell Ryan about my feelings for him? Will they be too much? Okay…that's two…not one. Why is life so complicated!? **_

** Okay! So we will be seeing some Jake in chapter 6. And some **_**talking **_**from Edward. Not growls…actual talking. You'll be surprised what he says…OKAY ENOUGH HINTS!!! (GRR…I DRIVE MYSELF INSANE!) And what are these feelings she is having for Ryan? Were they the feeling she had right before sleeping with him? Or is she talking about something else…?**

** STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.**

_**Mackenzie**_


	7. Leaving and Finding

**AHH! I KNOW I PROMISED IT WOULD BE UP YESTERDAY BUT I GOT MY LAPTOP TAKEN AWAY :/ !!! SO HERE IT IS! CHAPTER….6? 7? I DON'T KNOW…SORRY AGAIN!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…YADDA YADDA YADDA! **

**Ps: you are going to see more Brianna! YAY! Bella & Brianna have a nice little chat. Haha, wink, wink. **

I've spent the last three hours just lying on bed, looking at the ceiling while listening to my Ipod. I hummed to a few buts the closet to noise that I've made. I just lay thinking.

Thinking of Edward. Thinking of Jacob. Thinking of Ryan.

Jake called a couple hours ago. A couple meaning two. We talked…. He explained what happened, some crap about stress. And he wants to be friends again. I don't know if I can do that though. After all the hurt I went through, he added on to it.

Should I forgive him? Should I forgive him? My first love and my best friend, both fighting for forgiveness…. Should I let my depressing human days catch up with me? Or leave all of them behind, move the coven?

There's one more question I need to ask; Should I tell Ryan about my feelings for him? Will they be too much? Okay…that's two…not one. Why is life so complicated!?

Edward wants me to forgive me because he left me. Well, at least…I think…he didn't really talk. Jake wants me to forgive him because he tried to kill me and my coven. When he said he wouldn't.

Then we get to Ryan! Oh, Ryan. I don't want to hurt him but I don't think I feel the same as I did yesterday evening…. That was a big mistake. Leading him on like that. Well more than leading him on. I let myself take lead and I went too far. I just hope it doesn't hurt him.

Then I'm back to Edward. Do I still love him? Did I move on? I don't know. I think what they said is true. I can't trust them anymore.

Then I think about what _I _said. _I _said that I'm happy. Is that true? Am I really happy? Or do I want more?

And now…moving the coven. I don't want to. I missed Forks. Being here sends memories. Good ones, but more bad ones. But they are memories. Maybe I am being selfish. Maybe I should think about this more. Maybe I need to stop worrying so much…yeah, right. When have I ever not worried? It's impossible for me.

"Bella, it's time to go to school." I hear Sam shout from downstairs. I take one last look in the mirror and fix my hair, I am wearing a green t-shirt with the latest hot band on it and a pair of skinny jeans. After smoothing my shirt out I walk downstairs. "Hey, I'm going to go by myself. Think for a minute." I say and realize how stupid that seems. "Bella, you've been thinking by yourself for three hours. Let me give you a ride." Brianna says and I nod my head. "Whatever." I mumble and follow her out the door.

I jump into Brianna's car and wait for her to finish doing something. I didn't care enough to ask what. When she jumps into the car she is wearing a totally different outfit; Vintage shorts she got at American Eagle, a blue jersey race-back tank, and lace-up black heels. I raise one of my perfect eyebrows.

"What?! The other one was Hit-e-ous!" she says and I roll my eyes. "Brianna you looked just fine." I say and she shakes her head. "The shirt didn't go with my green contacts." She says and I sigh. "So you changed your whole outfit instead of just the shirt?" I ask and she nods her head with a smile on her face. I roll my eyes again.

It was quiet for about ten seconds before she started talking again. "So, Bella, that was kind of emotional last night, huh?!" she asks and I nod my head. "What are you gonna do?" she asks, I sigh. She raises an eyebrow. "I don't know B. I think I might just avoid them." I say and she shakes her head. "Bella, you can't avoid them for forever. They're going to want to talk to you, and if you try it is only going to end badly." She says and I know what she says is true. I can't avoid them for forever.

"I know. I've thought about that. Which is why I thought about moving again." I say and Brianna being Brianna replaces the word _moving again _with _run away_.

"Bella…you can't _move_ us because your past catches up with you." She says. She doesn't understand. "No, B. I mean _me _and _only _me." I say and she goes silent.

"Are you leaving, Bella?" she asks quietly. I think about this. This is how I can escape. Leave Jake, Edward, and Ryan all in one. I can do this. I have to do this. I will do this. "Yes…" I say and Brianna stops the car.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she shushes me. "The question is Bella, what are _you_ doing? Huh? Are you going to leave us? Your _family_? What happened to sticking together? Huh? Is your past more important than us? I'm going to ask one more time. _Are you leaving?_" She says in a rushed tone. I shake my head yes.

"Take me with you then. We can go back home…leave a note. We can go somewhere else, but Bella, don't leave me behind." She says and her eyes show two things; one, desperation. And two; hurt. I can't leave her behind….

"Okay, under one circumstance. No slowing me down." I say, "Got it?" she shakes her head fiercely. "Go to the house." I say and she squeals with delight.

***

_Dear family,_

_ I'm sad to say I can not call you that anymore; family. Me and Brianna are leaving. Were not coming back, not ever. We may see each other again. Maybe one day. Maybe we'll bump into each other a new high school or something. Remember; we do have forever. And the world is a small place when you have that much time. _

_ Ryan; I'm sorry I let it get so far last night. I've been thinking for a long time about that…and I am sorry…but I don't feel that way. I hope you find someone else…someday… I know you will. _

_ Sam; I'm sorry I'm leaving you. I know how much I'm going to miss you. You're like an older brother to me. More than Emmett, even. _

_ Sarah; Oh Sarah! Where do I begin?! I surely hope you can stay perky and happy with me gone. Remember; you're the only women in the house now. You're the motherly figure. Wink, wink. _

_ Love forever and ever,_

_ Bella …Swan._

It hurt to write Swan. I wanted so badly to write Hills. But I couldn't. Not anymore. I put the note on the kitchen table we never use and put our family picture by it. Me and Brianna crossed out….

***

It's been 100 years since I saw the Cullens. 100 years since I saw my family. Although I did see Sam once through my limo's window when I was on tour.

But wow, let me back up. When we left me and Brianna found a coven that were vegetarians so we joined them. I found a passion for singing when I realized that Amy; my _newest _best friend could play piano really well. We made a band, but it was small. Amy on piano/keyboard, Brad on guitar, Leeann on drums, and Brianna and I are singers. I am lead and she helps me out with some. We made an appearance on MTV after I was singing on a bench, right next to a music producer.

Now we sing all around the world. We are heading to Seattle right now and I am super excited! I can't wait to sing in my home state.

I look over at my family. This is the longest I've ever had a family….

Brad is the youngest, changed at age fourteen. He has brown hair, pale skin, and laughs all the time.

Amy is the oldest, she is like Esme. Motherly. I was the mother figure in my last family so it feels good to be a kid again. She has black hair, thin eyebrows, and would have stress/worry lines if she was human.

Leeann is my age. She almost looks just like me, except her eyes. Somehow Leeann kept her eyes. We ask her questions about how she was changed but she doesn't know.

We pull up in front of a huge stadium with people and cameras. We avoid paparazzi pretty well though.

We let them have a few pictures and we run inside –at human speed of coarse– and are backstage in seconds.

"Okay, we will start with Hazel Eyes and then jump to My Immortal. After that is Before He Cheats, and Just A Dream. Then we will take request for the rest of the night. Remember, we only get one room so don't but through walls. _Brad._" I say and he puts his hands up like people did when they surrender.

Cheers start and a voice of head sounds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for some, Paranormal!?" Our bands name is paranormal. I take a deep breath and go onto the stage. The room is small, but what do you expect? It probably holds a good seven-hundred. That's small to us who've had a sold out concert with a stadium that fits sixty thousand people.

I take the microphone off the stand and pull the cord out from under my legs.

"How you guys doing tonight?" I ask as I motion the sound check station to adjust the mics sound. I hear a lot of goods and greats. "I'm sorry I can't hear you!" I say louder and with more excitement and I hold the mic out to the crowd. Much louder. Much better. "Okay. That's great. Now I'm going to sing a couple songs for you then I will take request. You know the rules for taking request. If you're in a seat with a mic under it you get to choose a song. And I hope you know the most obvious rule; _no _sitting down or being _bored. _If you do I will track you down." I say looking all around the crowd who are laughing.

"Okay, let's begin!" I yell into the mic and I hear lots of shouting and yells. I nod towards the band and tap my leg along with the beat. I begin to sing.

_**Seems like just yesterday**__**  
**__**You were a part of me**__**  
**__**I used to stand so tall**__**  
**__**I used to be so strong**__**  
**__**Your arms around me tight**__**  
**__**Everything, it felt so right **__**  
**__**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**_…but then you left me…_**  
**__**Now I can't breathe **_…I couldn't for six months…_**  
**__**No, I can't sleep **_…Now I can't because of you, you showed me this life…_**  
**__**I'm barely hanging on**___

_**Here I am, once again **_…I saw him again…_**  
**__**I'm torn into pieces**__**  
**__**Can't deny it, can't pretend**__**  
**__**Just thought you were the one **_…I really did…_**  
**__**Broken up, deep inside**__**  
**__**But you won't get to see the tears I cry **_…No one did…_**  
**__**Behind these hazel eyes**___

_**I told you everything**__**  
**__**Opened up and let you in**__**  
**__**You made me feel alright**__**  
**__**For once in my life**__**  
**__**Now all that's left of me**__**  
**__**Is what I pretend to be **_…I'm not really a monster. I'm a person…._**  
**__**So together, but so broken up inside**__**  
**__**'Cause I can't breathe**__**  
**__**No, I can't sleep**__**  
**__**I'm barely hangin' on**___

_**Here I am, once again**__**  
**__**I'm torn into pieces**__**  
**__**Can't deny it, can't pretend**__**  
**__**Just thought you were the one**__**  
**__**Broken up, deep inside**__**  
**__**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**__**  
**__**Behind these hazel eyes**___

_**Swallow me then spit me out**__**  
**__**For hating you, I blame myself **_…I loved you and I didn't need to…._**  
**__**Seeing you it kills me now **_…It killed me so much…_**  
**__**No, I don't cry on the outside**__**  
**__**Anymore...**__**  
**__**Anymore... **_…I can't. It's impossible…__

_**Here I am, once again**__**  
**__**I'm torn into pieces**__**  
**__**Can't deny it, can't pretend**__**  
**__**Just thought you were the one**__**  
**__**Broken up, deep inside**__**  
**__**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**__**  
**__**Behind these hazel eyes**___

_**Here I am, once again **__**  
**__**I'm torn into pieces**__**  
**__**Can't deny it, can't pretend**__**  
**__**Just thought you were the one**__**  
**__**Broken up, deep inside**__**  
**__**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**__**  
**__**Behind these hazel eyes**_

When the song ended I was in my own little world, in this world there were no vampires. In this world Edward didn't meet me and in this world, I am dead. Because of old age. Because any 168 year-old person should be dead. Long dead.

I am drug out of my little world by cheers and screams. Yay, they like me! Ha ha! I make myself laugh!

"You want more?" I ask into the mic and they scream in approval. I laugh.

The music starts. Slow and Brianna sings with me. Thee lights dim and there is a spotlight on Amy, playing graciously on her piano. When me and Brianna start to sing two more spotlights shine and they are on us.

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears **_...I don't like Immortality._**  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave **_…His presence haunted me…_**  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone **_…See?...__

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase **_…I couldn't trust him…__

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears **_…you're unfallen ones…_**  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me **_You took me with you. Just left my soul behind…__

_****_

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me  
**_

I felt tears that would never come and sigh. This was a song about my depression after I woke up from the burning with no one. I wrote it after telling Amy that story.

The music started and I felt better!

"Here's a fun one guys!" I yell into the mic and get lots of yells of pleasure.

_**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a**__**  
**__**bleached-blonde tramp**__**  
**__**And she's probably getting frisky**__**  
**__**Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink**__**  
**__**'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**__**  
**__**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick**__**  
**__**Showing her how to shoot a combo**__**  
**__**Oh and he don't know...**___

_**That I dug my key into the side of his**__**  
**__**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive**__**  
**__**Carved my name into his leather seat**__**  
**__**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**__**  
**__**Slashed a hole in all four tires**__**  
**__**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**___

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some**__**  
**__**White-trash version of Shania karaoke**__**  
**__**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"**__**  
**__**And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky**__**  
**__**Right now, he's probably dabbing on**__**  
**__**Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo**__**  
**__**Oh and he don't know... OH!**___

_**That I dug my key into the side of his**__**  
**__**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive**__**  
**__**Carved my name into his leather seat**__**  
**__**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**__**  
**__**Slashed a hole in all four tires**__**  
**__**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**___

_**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl**__**  
**__**'Cause the next time that he cheats**__**  
**__**Oh, you know it won't be on me**__**  
**__**No, oh**__**  
**__**Not on me...**___

_**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his**__**  
**__**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive**__**  
**__**Carved my name into his leather seat**__**  
**__**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**__**  
**__**Slashed a hole in all four tires**__**  
**__**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**___

_**Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**___

_**Oh, oh**__**  
**__**Before he cheats**__**  
**__**ohhhh.**__**  
**_

I loved singing this song! I was just _so _fun! I love ,love, love, love, love this song!

One more then request.

_**Verse 1**__**  
**__**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18**__**  
**__**all dressed in white, going to the church that night**__**  
**__**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,**__**  
**__**six pence in her shoe**__**  
**__**something borrowed something *blue***__**  
**__**and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh**__**  
**__**she just couldn't believe it**__**  
**__**she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands**___

_**Chorus**__**  
**__**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**__**  
**__**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**__**  
**__**I cant even breathe**__**  
**__**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**__**  
**__**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,**__**  
**__**This can't be happening to me**__**  
**__**This is just a dream**___

_**Verse 2**__**  
**__**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**__**  
**__**lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt**__**  
**__**then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**__**  
**__**then they handed her a folded up flag and**__**  
**__**she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been**__**  
**__**and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart**___

_**Chorus**__**  
**__**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**__**  
**__**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**__**  
**__**I can't even breathe**__**  
**__**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**__**  
**__**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,**__**  
**__**This can't be happening to me**__**  
**__**This is just a dream**___

_**(softly at first) Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**__**  
**__**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**__**  
**__**(loudly) Ohh i'll never know**__**  
**__**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**__**  
**__**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,**__**  
**__**This can't be happening to me**__**  
**__**This is just a dream**___

_**Oh this is just a dream**__**  
**__**just a dream, oh!! [fading out]**_

This was a fun one too.

"Okay, I'll take request now! If you have a mic under you seat with the number one written in orange ink go ahead and request!" I say and a voice I thought I'd never hear again speaks into the mic.

Edward Cullen….


	8. Again! Really?

Edward Cullen was here and he was speaking into the microphone. About to give me a song to sing.  
This is too much, our relationship went down under a long time ago.  
He left me, I cried, I came back, I left him, and now here we were. "Concrete Angel," he said and I nodded. "Guys." I say nodding to my band.  
The music began to play, "I once knew someone who got raped, I wrote this song for them."

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,_  
_Nobody knows what she's holding back._  
_Wearing the same dresss she wore yesterday._  
_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, Oh!_  
_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._  
_Bearing the Burden of a secret storm,_  
_SOmetimes she wishes she was never born!_  
_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_  
_in a world that she can't rise above._  
_But her dreams give her wings,_  
_and she flies to the place where she's loved!_  
_Concrete Angel._  
_Sombody cries in the middle of the night the nieghbors hear but they turn out the lights,_  
_a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_  
_when morning comes it will be too late!_  
_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone In a world that she can't rise above!_  
_But her dreams give her wings,_  
_and she flies to the place where she's loved!_  
_Concrete Angel._  
_A statue stands in a shaded place,_  
_an angel girl with an upturned face._  
_A name written on a polished rock,_  
_a broken heart that the world fogot!_  
_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone In a world that she can't rise above!_  
_But her dreams give her wings,_  
_and she flies to the place where she's loved!_  
_Concrete Angel...._

I stop singing and look around the room, everyone is silent. Like they usually are after I sing that song. I wrote this song for a little girl who I knew quite well. Her name was Erina. She was walking home one night when she..had the accident. Sadness takes over my body and I feel tears that will never fall,frozen water in my eyes.  
The crowd then claps, for me and the little girl. I sigh and quickly ask for the next request.

***

The rest of the concert went by slowly, as I dreaded the end and wanted the end. Are they all here?  
Why?  
Why now?  
I left.  
Why can't they take a hint and leave me alone?  
But that angelic voice...and his familiar scent...it all seems too much but so good at the same time.  
Picking at a wound but healing another.  
A bad smell, but surrounded by a good one.  
A good thing and a bad thing.  
No. I can't let him get to me. I help pack up the instruments and I am hesitant, as I feel his eyes on me, watching my every move....  
"Bella?" I hear him ask and I sigh. "Yes Edward?" I say as I turn around, slowly, with caution, but the move seemed so fast at the same time. He doesn't answer. I get annoyed....

"What. Edward? What do you want to do, talk? Huh? Do you want to say your sorry for introducing me into this world? I wish I could take those months back. I wish I was like everyone else and I didn't research about what you -or we- are." I say and he takes in a deep breath, he shakes his head. "Bella, I should've never left you. I left you for your safety. But I guess that didn't work out very well...." he trails off thinking about the story I told him about my transformation.

"Save it Edward. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself now. I don't need you to protect me. I just want to live my internal life for forever. Without any interference from you. So just leave" I say and even though I know I shouldn't love him it hurts to say these words. I think about what I just said -or thought- is it true I stil love him? Maybe it is...maybe I....I don't know. Maybe I am just ignorant.

"I will leave if you tell me you don't love me anymore." he says. There he goes. I now remember my family, I now remember his family, I now remember my old one. The ones I left. And the ones I'm with. Two completely different people and yet, I feel like I fit in with the Cullens the best. I do love him still. I know I do.

"Edward, I love you. But I don't want to get hurt again." I say ever so quietly. "Oh, Bella...I won't ever hurt you ever again." he says and gives me a hug. I close my eyes and my body feels right there, in his arms. Like I belong and suddenly I believe the words he told me. He wont hurt me ever again. Every thing feels right, like a little kid coming home after a week of camping, going to her room and taking a nap. It's natrual. Nice....

**I know, it's short! But I wrote it in a rush, I hope you're not dissapointed...review! here's your sneek peak:**

_After that night Edward came back I have began to feel whole inside. like that hole made 150 years ago has finally mended and nothing ever happened, me and Edward are back together and I am famous. Fame, that's the one thing different about me. Well that and me being a vampire. I wonder if I'll dissapoint my fans with my new songs, they're going to be happy...Uh-oh. I really hope they don't hate me...my next concert is in ten minutes and I'm staring at myself in a mirror. _

**Love forever,**

** •Mackenzie• **


	9. The End

_This is going to be the last chapter!!!!_

After that night Edward came back I have began to feel whole inside. like that hole made 150 years ago has finally mended and nothing ever happened, me and Edward are back together and I am famous. Fame, that's the one thing different about me. Well that and me being a vampire. I wonder if I'll disappoint my fans with my new songs, they're going to be happy...Uh-oh. I really hope they don't hate me...my next concert is in ten minutes and I'm staring at myself in a mirror.

"Bella, were on in five." My stage manager Sophia says and I nod my head. "Thanks." I mumble and grab a microphone. This stadium is huge. It fits 50 million people. We're sold out. Cheers are loud. Music from the opening act stopped. I take my spot next to my band mates/ family/ coven I don't look them in the eye, they think I'm being stupid, letting him back in my life.

The spots where we are standing begin to rise and I begin standing, not even in sight of the crowd.

_Friday night beneath the stars__  
__In a field behind your yard__  
__You and I are painting pictures in the sky__  
__Sometimes we don't say a thing__  
__Just listen to the crickets sing__  
__Everything I need is right here by my side___

_And I know everything about you__  
__I don't wanna live without you___

_I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well, you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying__  
__To let you know that what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you___

_Just a small-town boy and girl__  
__Living in the crazy world__  
__Trying to figure out what is and isn't true__  
__And I don't try to hide my tears__  
__My secrets or my deepest fears__  
__Through it all nobody gets me like you do___

_And you know everything about me__  
__You say that you can't live without me___

_I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well, you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying__  
__To let you know that what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you___

_When I'm with anybody else__  
__It's so hard to be myself__  
__And only you can tell___

_That I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well, you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying__  
__To let you know that what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me, who I wanna be__  
__Well, I'm only me when I'm with you,__  
__with you,__  
__uh huh uh, yeah__  
_

I finish singing and the crowd is wild, signs with my name, my face on shirts, screams calling my name. "Bella! Bella! Bella!" I hear. It's all around me!

"Okay! I wanna thank you guys for coming out tonight! I'm glad to be here. I'm going to sing a couple songs then I will have a table up for autographs and later a drawing. If you want to be part of this drawing it's one dollar for five tickets, and the money goes to a good cause. If you are drawn you will get to spend a whole day with me and the crew! Sound good?" I ask and they scream yes.

"Good."

The music starts and I tap my foot with the beat.

Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you

Hold on baby you're losing it  
The water's high you're jumping in to it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

Guess its true that love is all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh cause it's not his price to pay  
It's not his price to pay

Hold on baby you're losing it  
The water's high you're jumping in to it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

oh oh oh oh  
Hold on baby you're losing it  
The water's high you're jumping in to it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

oh oh oh oh  
You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

There is my song for Jake. I still haven't seen him for 142 years…. Lots of claps from the crowds.

I've felt the power of forgiveness  
I know that life can let you down  
I'm not blind  
No, I don't need a witness  
To tell me there's angels all around

My eyes have seen more than they want to  
My heart has scars that run so deep  
There's tears that I've had to let go  
And there's dreams I told myself I'd keep

Now I don't give up easy  
I have many miles to go  
But I can't wait to get to  
What I see down this road  
And all my life I've learned to  
Just take it day by day  
I'm not there yet  
But I know I'm on my way

I've looked out the window  
When there's no hope I sight  
But I swear I heard a whisper  
Said it would be worth the fight

So I woke up one morning  
And I put my fears aside  
Now look how far I've come  
From the back of an endless line

Now I don't give up easy  
I have many miles to go  
But I can't wait to get to  
What I see down this road  
And all my life I've learned to  
Just take it day by day  
I'm not there yet  
But I know I'm on my way

I still got lessons to be learned  
There's a choice at every turn  
Someone out there cleared a path  
And there's no turnin back

And all my life I've learned to  
Just take it day by day  
I'm not there yet  
But I know I'm on my way  
I'm not there yet  
But I know I'm on my way  
Baby, I'm on my way  
On my way

I wrote this after Paranormal just started out. I love singing it. We have three more than the autographs.

Music.

Well, I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
That's why  
We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand

That you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way

I could've turned a different corner  
I could've gone another place  
But I'd a-never had this feeling  
That I feel today  
Yeah

And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only can love me this way

Ooooohh…

Na na, somebody love you

And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way

Only you can love me this way

This song showed off my country side. I like that about it.

Music starts.

've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I?ve been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go

I love that song now. I wrote this after I wanted to go back. To tell Ryan that I was sorry…Ryan…I wonder if he ever found anyone, like I said in that note.

Music.

Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything

Don't you take chances  
You might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
'cause love won't set you free

I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be

So what if it hurts me?  
So what it I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge,  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just trying to be happy  
I just wanna be happy, yeah

Holding on tightly  
just can't let go  
just trying to play my role  
slowly disappear

But all these days  
They feel like they're they're same  
Just different faces  
different place  
Get me out of here

I can't stand by the side  
Ooh, no  
And watch this life pass me by  
Pass me by  
.com/happy_lyrics_leona_

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge?  
my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I'm just trying to be happy

Oh, happy  
Oh

So when it turns that I can see???  
This rope??  
Victim??  
Don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge?  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just wanna be happy  
Happy  
I just wanna be  
Oh  
I just wanna be  
Happy.

This was the bands favorite for a long time. I wanted to be happy. And now I am. With Edward.

***

After the concert I was super giggly, I had gotten drunk. It was somewhere between the singing and Edward winning the day with the me and the crew. Though we changed it to a day with me.

***

**2 years later…**

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you everyday for the rest of our existence, will you marry me?" Edward asked one day when we were alone. I of coarse said yes.

We got married four weeks after that, Alice hand connections….

We moved in with the Cullens a couple months before the proposal. Emmett is back to his usual self…Rosalie likes me now…I know, weird, huh? Esme and Carlisle are frantic to have their daughter back…and officially their daughter….

Alice is super glad.

Jasper is excited. And annoyed by all the excitement…poor, poor Jasper.


End file.
